Today, 2-dimensional image processing is utilized in many applications. For example, websites and web services provide robust map experiences for users through 2-dimensional image processing. In particular, some mapping services may allow a user to view digital images of locations projected on digital elevation models representing terrain. In this way, a user may interact with maps displaying digital images of the actual environment in which the user is interested. In one example of generating these maps, oblique digital images of a location may be collected (e.g., a series of oblique images of a location may be taken from an air plane). The oblique images may be used in a rectification process to project the oblique images into a single coordinate system covering terrain, thus generating a single map comprising digital images of the location. Unfortunately, the process of projecting multiple images together in a single coordinate system may cause distortions due to the different points of view from which the images were taken. That is, the images may not align properly because of these distortions, thus boundaries between images may become distorted.